Wild West - Day 12 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 12. Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = |Type = Not OK Corral |Flag = One (divided into six waves) |EM = Five |Zombie = |FR = Coins, a star, |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack |before = Wild West - Day 11 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 13 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to play beat a hard-difficulty Not OK Corral level. Difficulty *This Not OK Corral level has different plants from the others, those being Bloomerang and Lightning Reed. These plants are very weak and defeating some of these zombies can be a struggle if the plants are not placed correctly. For instance, some Buckethead Cowboys appear in this level. These can be difficult to deal with as the given plants are weak. Keep in mind the 2 plants alternate in-between rounds, so the player should realize this and strategize. Waves 3 |note1 = 1x is given. |zombie2 = 3 4 |note2 = 1x is given. |zombie3 = 1 2 |note3 = 1x is given. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 2 4 5 1 |note4 = 1x is given. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 3 3 5 5 2 |note5 = 1x is given. Carries 2x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 3 3 2 4 5 1 5 |note6 = Final wave. 1x is given.}} Strategies *Plant Bloomerangs on all minecart tracks. Then, plant Lightning Reeds outside of minecart tracks. Note to plant it in the right place. It is recommended for you to plant a Bloomerang in the second column in the minecart. *Keep moving the Bloomerangs to kill Conehead Cowboys and Buckethead Cowboys. Gallery NewWW12M.png|Level menu NewWW12G1.png NewWW12G2.png|Final wave NewWW12R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Wild West Day 12 (Ep.69)|By |-| Hard mode= |Loc = Wild West (Chinese version) Wild West |EM = Ten |Type = Not OK Corral |Flag = One (divided into ten waves) |EM = Nine |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 11 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 13 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat an another hard-difficulty Not OK Corral level, with every column is full of minecart tracks. Difficulty *The appearance of Chicken Wrangler Zombie, even if it is just one and in the last wave, makes this level difficult as no Lightning Reeds are given and the chickens can easily crowd multiple lanes. Waves 2 |note1 = 1x is given. |zombie2 = 4 5 |note2 = 1x is given. |zombie3 = 1 4 5 2 |note3 = 1x is given. |zombie4 = 1 3 4 4 |note4 = 1x is given. |zombie5 = 4 5 2 |note5 = 1x is given. |zombie6 = 1 1 2 5 5 4 |note6 = 1x OR 1x is given. |zombie7 = 1 3 3 5 5 2 |note7 = 1x OR 1x is given. |zombie8 = 1 2 3 3 4 4 5 |note8 = 1x OR 1x is given. |zombie9 = 1 2 4 5 2 3 4 |note9 = 1x OR 1x is given. |zombie10 = 1 5 2 4 2 4 3 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies *Plant a Peashooter in the second or third column. Defeat a Cowboy Zombie. *Plant a Wall-nut on the third or fourth column. Save its health. If you count correctly, a Peashooter can kill a Cowboy Zombie in ten shots, which is equivalent to it moving three squares. *Plant a Potato Mine in front of Buckethead Cowboy. Do the same when you see this happen again. *Plant a Chili Bean in front of Conehead Cowboy. However, there is also a Cowboy Zombie behind it, and if the Cowboy Zombie dies, you may have to restart or block the Conehead Cowboy, or if the Conehead Cowboy dies, block the Cowboy Zombie by a Wall-nut. *Use Wall-nut to block zombies, especially the Buckethead Cowboys. *If you are near the end, you will have a chance to get Coconut Cannon. If you do not get it (and get a Repeater instead), restart as your chances of winning is low with only your peashooting plants, or if you manage to get it, plant it on the second column. Use it to kill Buckethead Cowboys easily. To use it in just one hit, deal just enough damage on the Buckethead Cowboy then go in for the blow. If it survives somehow, it must only leave at least three hits left to die. *In the final wave, a Chicken Wrangler Zombie will appear. Position Peashooters and Repeaters properly, then break its wire to release the Zombie Chickens. Now tap on the Coconut Cannon to kill them. Remember to move the minecart in the lane where Chicken Wrangler Zombie is in. Gallery NewWW12HG1.png NewWW12HG2.png|Final wave NewWW12HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Wild West Day 12 (Ep.69)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 12 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Not OK Corral Category:Not OK Corral (Chinese version)